


Cuddly Cat

by Bratzilla1993



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratzilla1993/pseuds/Bratzilla1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this awhile ago on tumblr but decided to post it on here as well. It has been awhile since I've written anything so don't be surprised if it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddly Cat

She had just gotten out of class when she heard a meow but couldn’t see a cat anywhere and figured that maybe it was someone’s customized ringtone.   
Once she was out of the crowd of students and was walking alone in the hallway to her room, she heard the meow again but this time she saw that there was black cat behind her and when she made eye contact with it, it walked to her shoes and began to rub itself against her legs as it purred. Laura was filled with an overload of cuteness that she picked up the kitty and ran to her dorm room and secretly hoped that Carmilla wasn’t there since she didn’t want to deal with her right now.   
She made sure to lock the door behind her so no one could barge in and see that she illegally had a cat in the dorm room. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat on her bed and put the kitty down. The kitty jumped on to her lap and purred while it began to cuddle with her.   
Laura moved herself against the wall without disturbing the cat. She then pet behind the kittys ears and it began to purr even louder. She held the kitty up and kissed its little fluffy head then placed it back down on her lap where it began nuzzling its little head against her stomach.   
She never realized how much she needed a little furry friend until right now and felt this huge sensation of cuteness overload that she had to kiss the kittys head again. She picked it up and as she kissed its little head, she felt with her lips the texture of the fur change quite a bit and that the kittys body seemed to have fallen against her lap but had grown in a much bigger size and that she no longer had to hold the kitty up.   
"Didn’t know you could be this affectionate."   
Laura jumped and slowly realized that she had kissed Carmilla’s forehead. She pushed her off and put her knees against her chest and yelled, “Ewww!”   
Carmilla laughed as she got off of Laura and sauntered to her bed.  
"Thanks for the lift cutie."   
Laura began wiping her mouth on her shirt, “You turned into a cat, which I didn’t even know is possible but then again vampires exist, so you turned into a cat and hoped I would take you to the dorm room? Were you really that lazy?”  
Carmilla chuckled as she began reading a book she had on her shelf, “You starved me for 9 days.”  
"And you bit me. I thought we were even."   
"What can I say? I was exhausted from convincing Mother of my loyalty and well why not hitch a ride on the Hollis express."  
Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath to avoid blowing up from the anger she felt. Suddenly she felt a soft, warm and small presence against her feet. She opened her eyes and saw the kitty again which she automatically began to pet because it was in her nature to pet cute and adorable things. She then remembered that it was Carmilla but she was so cute as a kitty she still couldn’t stop.   
"It’s hard to be mad at you when you’re a kitty. I can never be mad at a kitty."   
Kitty Carmilla looked up at her, “Meow.” Then she began purring against her touch and then cuddled next to her feet and took a nap.   
Laura, herself felt sleepy that she closed her eyes and slept.   
When she woke up, she saw that she was cuddling with Carmilla, not the cat but the actual person and at first she wanted to push her off the bed but decided that she hadn’t had a good sleep like this in a long time so she closed her eyes and pulled Carmilla closer.


End file.
